Modern JeanMarco
by GublerRussia
Summary: Jean and Marco are married and have two children Billy who is four and really likes food and Oliver who is seven and loves to dress like a princess. It's a collection of one shots and it is adorable. Also hilarious, wait till you get to Marco yelling at the soccer moms. Just you wait.


**My friend and I decided that Marco would really love broccoli and know how to cook it. Also that he would sound like a ghetto woman when he got angry. And I just decided in this moment that Marco and Jean's children love to play horsey with Jean. Yes.**

"Come get dinner guys!" Marco yelled out, placing the bowl of pasta on the table.

"Fooooood!" Billy screeched running into the room. He clambered up into his seat eagerly.

"Wait for daddy and Oliver."

"But papa!"The small boy protested.

"You can't reach the food anyway." Oliver said from down the hall. "Yeehaw! Come on my majestic steed, we'll be late for the royal dinner!

Marco smiled knowing what his son was up to. He turned to see Jean come galloping in with Oliver sitting on his shoulders. He wore his poofy pink princess dress and a small tiara.

"Alright your higness, here we are."

"Ah, yes. The royal banquet. Thank you my trusty steed." Oliver said sliding off his dad's shoulders who had bent down on one knee.

Marco giggled and gave his husband a loving smile.

"Mmmm, it looks so good." Jean said just as excited as the children. "I'm starved! Garlic bread? Score!"

"I'll get young prince Billy a plate." Oliver said picking up his brothers plate.

"Thank you Oliver that's very sweet." Marco said.

"Princesses have good manners don't you know?" Jean said. "We were just talking about it."

"Well princess Oliver certainly does." Marco said smiling at the boy who was putting a piece of garlic bread on Billy's plate.

"So how was Papa's day?" Jean asked piling his plate high with pasta.

"Good. I- Oliver?"

"Yes papa?"

"What about the broccoli?"

"Billy doesn't want any of that yucky stuff! Do you Billy?"

Billy shook his head no and stuck out his tongue. Marco frowned as Oliver placed the plate in front of Billy without broccoli.

"Well I like broccoli." Marco said. He scooped a large amount of broccoli onto his plate a took a bite. "Mmmm."

"Well that's because you have funny taste buds." Oliver said making his own plate.

"Jean." Marco hissed.

"What?" He asked, completely oblivious.

"Tell the kids to eat their broccoli."

"But they don't like it."

Marco gave Jean a look.

"What? You can't blame me for agreeing with them can you? That stuff is gross."

Billy and Oliver nodded in agreement.

Marco glared angrily at Jean, who instead of eating the vegetable like he asked took a large forkful of pasta.

"Jean."

"Yes?" Jean asked looking up from his plate and drawing back slightly in surprise. Marco looked _really_ mad.

"Eat your broccoli." He said quietly.

"But... I don't like it." Jean said apprehensively.

"Jean, eat your broccoli!"

Jean squeekd and lunged forward spearing a piece of broccoli on his fork. Marco was scary when he yelled. Jean looked down at the broccoli doubtfully. Marco sat back and folded his arms, waiting for his husband to do as he asked. Billy and Oliver watched with baited breathe. Jean slowy put the vegatable in his mouth, his eyes squeezed shut in anticipation. He chewed furiously trying to get it over with quickly. He opened his eyes suddenly and began to chew slower.

"Hey this is... This is actually good!"

Marco decided to ignore the fact that Jean had talked with his mouth full for now and smiled proudly.

"See what happens when you try something new?"

Jean began putting broccoli on his plate as he swallowed his first piece.

"Wait!" Oliver said jumping forward. "Save some for me!"

"Me too!" Billy chirped.

Marco smirked as his family chowed down on the broccoli exclaiming on how good it was. He always got what he wanted.

* * *

><p>Later that night Marco was finally resting. He had been out all day on errands. He was laying on the couch propped up on throw pillows watching say yes to the dress.<p>

"Alright, the kids are in bed." Jean said coming in behind the couch.

"Come sit with me." Marco said patting the couch beside him. He moved to sit up but Jean gently pushed on his chest to keep him down.

"Stay like that."

Marco watched curiously as Jean came around and sat at the end of the couch. He cradled Marco's feet into his lap and began to gently message them.

"Mmmm." Marco moaned watching his husband work with a small blush.

"Watch your silly wedding show you cutie." Jean said noticing that Marco was watching him.

Marco smiled and turned back to the TV enjoying his massage. By the end of the episode he could barely take it anymore.

"Jean?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go to bed."

"Worn out huh?" Jean said standing up beside Marco who was turning off the TV. "You poor thing, running around all day"

Jean wrapped his arms around Marco and gave him a sweet gentle kiss. Marco smiled and nuzzled against Jean's neck as he was held in a warm embrace.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

They stayed like that for a moment longer before Jean let go of him.

"I'm going to go wash my hands and teeth and get changed." Jean said.

"Okay. I'll be waiting." Marco said heading for the bedroom. He stripped down to his boxer briefs and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Jean. He popped a papaya candy into his moth knowing he would have to brush his teeth again later. It was worth it though, papaya was one of Jean's favorite flavors. He rolled the hard candy around in his mouth a bit before chewing it.

Jean walked in a few seconds later wearing only boxers.

"I'm actually not that tired Jean." Marco said with a naughty smile.

"Oh? Than why-" Jean began not catching on.

"I want to give you a present, for trying that broccoli earlier." Marco said standing up and walking over to Jean.

"A present?" Jean asked, still confused.

Marco kissed Jean deeply, turning him around slowly and pushing him towards the bed. Jean kissed back, slipping his tongue into Marco's mouth. He let out a surprised gasp when Marco pushed him down to sit on the bed.

"Mmmm, you taste good." Jean said licking his lips.

Marco blushed and chuckled as he got on his knees.

"Are you ready for your present Jean?"

Jean looked down at Marco finally getting it. He nodded eagerly making Marco chuckle again.

"Ohhh, yeah." Jean sighed his eyes crossing as Marco began putting his mouth to _really_ good use.

**Naughty, naughty Marco. I've decided this will also be a set of one shots because I'm lazy like that. **


End file.
